


Ohana

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Blood and Gore, Endgame Petopher, POV Allison Argent, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: What should a child do when they have an abusive relative that needs to be eliminated? Why, hire a bad bad man to do the job, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little drabble after this prompt from [writing-prompt-s](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/) showed up on my dash: You are an assassin. A little girl has just come up to you, handed you all her pocket money and asked you to kill her abusive relative.

Allison Argent knows bad people when she sees them. Her parents have taught her how to look after herself, after all. She knows how to fire an arrow from a bow and how to throw a knife at a bullseye - though she is still practicing cause the targets are hard to hit.

What her mommy and daddy never told her, though, is that sometimes the bad people can be family too. They always told her to watch out for _other_ people, that family was there to protect her. But who was supposed to protect her family from other family?

Before her mommy died she would have asked her but now she doesn’t know who to turn to because it’s daddy that needs protecting now.

When she sees Grandpa hitting her daddy it makes her tummy hurt and her heart race. Family is supposed to protect family. 

When she sees Aunt Kate put a knife to her daddy’s throat when she thinks no one is looking, it makes Allison even more confused. Family is supposed to protect family.

When she wakes up in the middle of the night to hear noises coming up through her vent, she goes to investigate. When she sees her daddy tied to a chair and _bleeding_ with Aunt Kate and Grandpa standing over him, she feels angry. But she also now knows what mommy and daddy meant when they said ‘ _Family protects family_ ’.

It means it is up to Allison to protect her daddy. 

Allison is still little though and she doesn’t have the strength to kill Aunt Kate or Grandpa. (Even though she is only little, Allison knows that the only way to get rid of a threat is to eliminate it). But she knows who can.

She gathers all the money that she has from her piggy bank and she makes her way to her daddy’s best friends house. His name is Peter and her daddy told her he is a bad bad man but that if ever Allison was in trouble, Peter would protect her.

Peter looks unsurprised when he opens the door after she knocks but that changes quickly once Allison makes her request.

“You want me to kill your Aunt Kate and your Grandpa?” He asks, his eyes are slightly wide and his mouth open.

Allison nods. “Yes, daddy needs protecting. _They are abusing him,_ ” she says, her voice shaking. She may only be 8 but she knows that that is wrong. There is so much anger inside of her that she feels like she cannot contain it.

Allison isn’t expecting to be pulled into a hug. It’s warm and comforting and _safe_ , and she cries. She cries so hard it hurts and she clings to Peter. She just wants her daddy safe and her mommy back, and even though the second want is impossible she knows that Peter will help her with the first. Her relief makes her cry harder.

Peter takes her to his sister’s house, tells Allison that she will be safe there, and that he will be back with her daddy. He gives her back her money though and tells her that she can treat them all to ice cream afterwards. Allison likes that plan.

Peter is gone for hours. The sick feeling grows in her tummy the longer the day goes on and he doesn’t come back. The rest of the Hales, Peter’s family, sit around her and cuddle her. They squish her onto the couch and tell her that everything will be alright. That Peter did not go alone.

She wonders if they won’t like her when they find out what she asked Peter to do but that worry is swallowed up by the bigger worry that neither Peter or her daddy will come back.

Just as she is convincing herself that she needs to go check on them, needs to go home and see if she made the wrong choice, the front door is being opened.

“Daddy!” She yells, jumping off the couch and racing to him. He is covered in blood but he still bends down to pick her up, hugging her so tightly to his chest. The tears come again but she is so so happy that she doesn’t care. Her daddy is safe.

Family protects family. She did that, she saved him.

The Hales surround them even though there is blood. They wipe them down and hug Allison and her daddy close. 

Finding out that the Hales are werewolves doesn’t scare her. They tell her about family, about _pack_ , and it makes her wish she bad been born a werewolf too because they seem to understand that family protects family - _pack protects pack_.

Allison learns later that she was always meant to be part of the Hale pack, that her mommy was only supposed to be her tummy mommy and that Peter was supposed to be her other daddy. She gets angry about it at first, that mommy tricked daddy but she lets it go.

She may not have started out in the right family, the right pack, but she ended up there. And she grows up happy that she finally found the family she belonged with, the family that understood that family protects family.

When she is older, Papa (Peter) tells her that she did always seem to have a little bit of the wolf in her. And she smiled happily, covered in blood as she was from her first kill, and flashed her teeth at him. 

“Pack protects pack,” she whispered as she killed the last of the Argent Hunters. “Even my 8 year old self knew that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
